Retail stores have a limited amount of space in which to display products or present them for sale. Many products are presented for sale by placing them on shelves, racks or the like. Racks having parallel rods that extend outwardly from a slatwall, pegboard or the like are known. These racks are used for selling items, such as photo albums, by placing a stack of items back to front in a vertical orientation on the parallel rods. However, as consumers take the items off the rack, and the number of items on the rack decreases, the items tend to slip and are not as presentable as when in a vertical orientation.
It is desirable to include a slidable member on the rack that holds the items in place. Devices that include parallel rods having slidable members thereon are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 518,573 to Parker teaches a book rack having slidable dividers thereon for holding books in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,151 to Crabs teaches a mail carrier that includes two parallel rods, a slidable member and a strap for securing the mail thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,873 to Silva teaches a display rack for displaying packages. However, none of these racks are intended to be secured to a slatwall, pegboard or the like.
A long felt need exists for a rack that can be secured to a slatwall, pegboard or the like, wherein salable product can be displayed wherein as product is removed the remaining items are held in a vertical orientation for presentation to consumers.